TDI/Episode 8
Livin Under the Sea is the eighth episode of ''Total Drama Island. It was written by PokeFanClaire and was released on December 14, 2017. Episode Kitchen - Morning Lunch Lady Belinda is cooking eggs and bacon when Alex Drake suddenly steps in. '' '''Lunch Lady Belinda: '''Cameron? Junko? ''(looks at Alex) ''Ew, what are you doing here? '''Alex Drake: '''Just staph dis facade, beetch. I know sumding's up with those two gurls, and I'm gunna figr out wat. ''Belinda is shaking. '''Lunch Lady Belinda: ''(sweating) I really don't know what you're talking about. 'Alex Drake: '''Staph lyin, and bee kerfool, or you're gonna chok with those ayyggs. ''(winks and leaves) Restaurant - Afternoon It was time for lunch and Kanon was annoyed by Ibuki, as always. 'Mondo: '''No fucking way I'm going to believe it. '''Taka: '''Sorry but I have to agree with my bro here '''Ibuki: '''But that is true! And he just ate it without even bothering! '''Kanon: '''Can someone save me from her? I have nausea and I didn't even eat '''Leon: '''Seems a pretty lit story though ''Kanon rolls her eyes. ------''CONFESSIONAL'' 'Ibuki: '''Back with story of my life time! Ugh, the others don't believe me but it was totally legit! Basically when I was 9 my crazy uncle came over to our house and he started having a nonstop debate with my father about which horror story was the best one. HA HA, I don't even know! He said that the killer with the rusty hook was the best one so he suddenly threw one on my father's face but he managed to dodge it! Then he took one of the knives from the table and chopped his right ear! It was pretty disgusting, with the ear falling in the salad and the blood straining... he then proceed to eat that same salad without any problems! He then passed out due to blood loss and we had to take him to the hospital... I still gets chills down my spine when I think about that! ------------- '''Kanon: '''Ok, after Ibuki told us that obvious made up story, I noticed that Leon still has some feelings for her ugh, such a pain. I thought we were fucking done with that part but guess I was wrong. ------''Miu laughs at the story. 'Miu: '''My golden brain is too much for this story! HA HA HA! '''Crim: '''Yeah, your golden brain is too dumb to even understand basic things so you're right, understanding that story would be a suicide. ''Miu grits her teath and proceeds to eat, ignoring the roast. ------'''Crim: ''(pissed off) Can someone fucking save me from that dumb bitch, I'm so close to snatch her wig you can't even imagine. -------------- '''Mondo: '''I can't even say who is the worst one in our team now, between Kokichi and Miu. Tenko is gone but I have the feeling she'll be her replacement... -------------- '''Kaede: '(sighs) ''Keeping the control of our team is such a pain and I thought we got along even better than the other one. Oh Shuichi, I wish you were here, you'd surely know what to do... ------''Junko and Tom are drinking coffee when Lunch Lady Belinda drags her in the kitchen. Tom: 'Um what the fuck '''Lunch Lady Belinda: '''Sorry to steal your bff but this bitch fucking spilled the sugar pot and I will make her clean it with her tongue '''Claire: '''Korekiyo would probably find it kinky, to be honest. '''Kokichi: '''Aww Junko is the new Kirumi! How cute! ''Junko snorts at Kokichi's statement but gets inside the kitchen and gasps when she sees Cameron too. Belinda closes the door and explains the situation with Alex. 'Cameron: '''I'M FUCKING SHAKING! AND I NEVER DO! MY NAILS ARE IN RUINS! '''Junko: '''What the fuck are we gonna do?! I'LL LOSE MY CHANCE TO GAIN MORE MONEY! '''Lunch Lady Belinda: '''We have to calm down and breathe, they won't find us out. '''Cameron: '''HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE?! '''Lunch Lady Belinda: '''I swear on Saison Marguerite's nationality '''Junko: '''Who? '''Cameron: '''Great, we're fucked. ''Some time later, the teams are summoned by Cathy Munsch and are asked to go to the beach to prepare for the next challenge. '' ''Beach '' ''Everyone has changed into their swimming suits and are waiting for Cathy. Ibuki is excited and Angie is meditating. '''Angie: '''These beaches remind me of home, when my friends and I used to play all day and then go straight to give our prayers to Atua! '''Sonia: '''You must really miss your home, right Angie? '''Angie: '''Well yeah, but it's not like I feel alone with you guys here. When the show is over and if I win, I'll invite you all to my island so we can have a party and then sacrifice some of our blood for Atua after dinner, nyahahaha! '''Leon: ''(whispers) Creepy... '''Ibuki: '''Oh my God, guys! Did I ever tell you about that time I was involved in a robbery? '''Rantaro: '''Huh no, you didn't tell us '''Tsumugi: '''Wouldn't that be a bad thing? Considering you're confessing it? '''Kanon: '(annoyed) ''Are you still listening to her fake stories? Come on, it's obvious! '''Ibuki: '''No, it's not! Anyway, a few months ago I was visiting Seattle because that night there would've been one of my concerts when suddenly a shady man stopped me in a dark alleyway, I was SO sure I was going to be raped but he instead gave me a balaclava and said "Heya, wanna rob that bank? Just say the words I tell ya!" and I accepted! '''Gundham: '''My ears can't take this anymore.. '''Kaede: '''Why would you do that? '''Kokichi: '(laughs) ''She was harassed by a shady guy after all, even though he's nothing compared to our secret organization ''(smirks and everyone rolls their eyes) Ibuki: 'Anyway, I put the thing on and decided to enter that bank. He also gave me a gun and I'll cut to the chase, we failed miserably and the police is now chasing me. I'm a criminal on the loose! HA HA HA! Isn't that funny? ''Everyone is wordless, just staring at the girl. '' '''Kanon: '''We are competing with a fucking criminal, shouldn't she be dragged away?! ''Cathy suddenly appears. 'Cathy Munsch: '''I don't even know what are you guys talking about but it's time for today's challenge. Both teams have to retrieve a coffer and the key to open it, once it's open you'll have to fill it with 3 pearls. Every round starts with two people swimming, good luck! ''The challenge starts and each is deciding which of them should start. ''Bass'' '''Tsumugi: '''So who will go? '''Claire: '''I honestly think Mondo should start, he's the only one physically able to retrieve the coffer from under there. '''Kaede: '''I agree. '''Kokichi: YAS MONDO, SAVE US WITH YOUR BEAUTIFULLY RIPPED MUSCLES! Mondo: '''Fine and ''(looks at Kokichi) ''can you fucking stop? '''Kokichi: ''(cries) WAAAH daddy doesn't love me! ''Mondo rolls his eyes and dives. Gophers Rantaro: '''Ok so who should go first? '''Sonia: '''Should we do random? '''Leon: '''Aye, I won't go for the coffer. '''Junko: ''(snorts) Come on, Leon! You're physically able to do that! ''Kanon turns towards Junko and snaps. Kanon: 'HE ALREADY SAID HE WON'T SO CUT IT OUT ''All the team members are speechless, Junko's eye is twitching but remains calm. ------'Junko: '''How FUCKING DARE SHE! I don't care that she is Leon's cousin, I will evict her with a kick in the ass! ------'''Gundham: '''I will do it, the power of Poseidon is upon me. ''He leaves and Sonia's eyes shine. Mondo and Gundham complete the first round, each retrieving the coffer from underwater. The next to go are Claire and Kanon. 'Claire: '''The key will be mine! ''Kanon is worried. '''Kanon: '''I don't swim too well... '''Junko: ''(smirks) Come on girl, we know you can do it! ''Junko pushes the girl underwater and fails to complete the challenge, while Claire takes some time too but manages to get the key. Kanon coughs water and has difficulty to breathe. Leon: '''Kanon, are you okay?! '''Ibuki: '''I'll save her with CPR! '''Kanon: ''(frowns) No...I'm fine.... ''Leon proceeds to take Kanon's place and manages to retrieve the key, but the Killer Bass are on the lead, they managed to open the coffer. Rantaro: 'Give me the key! ''While Rantaro is opening the coffer, Taka proceeds to find one of the pearls. '''Miu: '''Mukuro would've been much more useful in this situation, if only we didn't evict her earlier. '''Tsumugi: '''Um, but isn't she a soldier? It doesn't seem to be her field... '''Miu: '''She's trained for this, duuuh! '''Crim: ''(frowns) Instead of complaining, can you contribute and swim? '''Miu: '''Excuse me? But you didn't do shit? '''Crim: '''I just came back and retrieved two pearls while you were saying random crap. After all, Cathy didn't say that we couldn't bring more things. '''Angie: '(hugs Crim) ''Nyahaha, Crim! Atua is so proud of you and so grateful for what you did! '''Miu: '(grits teeth) ''Fine you basic, I'll get the last pearl that will make us win the challenge. Watch it! ''Miu dives, and shortly after Taka comes back with a pearl. Taka: '''Sorry guys! I think there was an octopus and sorry I'm afraid! '''Junko: ''(smiles) It's okay Taka, at least you managed to do it instead of a certain person we all know. '''Sonia: '''Guys, please don't fight. I'll only have to retrive two pearls like Crim did and we can make it. ''But it was too late, Miu came back with the last pearl and everyone was shocked. Crim clapped. Crim: '''Wow, you just impressed everyone. '''Miu: '''HA HA HA, fucking virgins! The genius and gorgeous Miu Iruma deserves to be- '''Kokichi: ''(rolls eyes) Just stop, we won, that's it. You can shut up. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Congratulations to Killer Bass for winning this challenge! They will be rewarded with a wonderful fish-based course meal tonight! As for Screaming Gophers, sadly you'll have to lose a member of yours. ''Screaming Gophers Camp House - Night It's shortly before the campfire ceremony and Kanon has just changed her clothes in the camp house when she's suddenly stopped by Alex Drake. Kanon: 'What the fuck '''Alex Drake: '''Oh mai Gohd, I fainahllee found someown of the Screeching Gohphers. '''Kanon: '''Um, it's Screaming, not Screeching. '''Alex Drake: '''I'm gonna expose da weecked treehio. '''Kanon: '''I'm confused. '''Alex Drake: '''Joonko Enosheemah, Cahmayrohn Vahn Boorehn and Launch Laydy Behleenda. They're cheeting. ''Alex explains how she found recorded footage of everything Belinda has been doing and how is plotting against Cathy, along with Junko and Cameron, and how they're planning to win this game. '''Kanon: '''That's fucking wonderful, can't wait to bring that bitch down. '''Alex Drake: '''I ain't said aneething though, we hafta wait for da purrfect moment, kay? '''Kanon: ''(smiles) Fine, update me when you're ready. The best is reserved for last, after all. ''Campfire Ceremony '' The Screaming Gophers are sit near the docks, waiting for the ceremony to start. Cathy Munsch arrives with a plate and 8 marshmallows.'' Cathy Munsch: 'Welcome to the campfire ceremony, Screaming Gophers. Tonight, one of you will leave the island by walking through the Dock of Shame. If you receive a marshmallow, you will be safe but if you don't, you will be eliminated. Now, let's start. ''Cathy gives the marshmallow to Gundham, Ibuki, Leon, Rantaro, Sonia, Tom and Taka. 'Cathy Munsch: '''You six are safe. '''Junko: '''Not fucking again, oh my Lord. ''Kanon grits her teeth. 'Cathy Munsch: '''I'm really sorry.... ...... ...... ...... ...... '''Cathy Munsch: '''Kanon, the tribe has spoken, you are forced to leave. ''The display shows 7 votes for Kanon and 2 votes for Junko. 'Leon: '''Geez guys... ''Kanon frowns and stands up, irritated. 'Kanon: '''Fucking fine, but before I leave I have something to say. ''Suddenly, an helicopter shows up and turns on its light, pointing at Ibuki. An officer speaks up with a megaphone. 'Officer: '''Ibuki Mioda, you have to follow us. We know that you are guilty of the robbery in Seattle. '''Leon: '''Wait, the fuck? Wasn't that just a load of shit?! ''Ibuki stands and yells. 'Ibuki: '''NO, YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE! ''She screams and runs away, the helicopter chasing her. Everyone is too shooketh to talk, even Cathy. 'Junko: '''So what now? '''Cathy Munsch: '''Considering we really did have a criminal competing with us, I decide to consider her the evicted of this week. ''(smiles) ''Kanon, you're still safe. Oh, before I forget, wasn't there something you wanted to say? '''Kanon: '''Oh...no, it's nothing. ''Kanon smirks and turns towards her teammates. '''Kanon: '''Well, well, well, such a wonderful thing, don't you guys think? '''Gundham: '''You devil, I will exorcise you out of this island with my bare hands! '''Kanon: ''(rolls eyes) Whatever, I will save y'all. Goodnight. ''Kanon gives one more cold look at Junko and laughs, leaving her confused. ------------ The ending shows Cathy Munsch walking on the dock. '''Cathy Munsch: '''I'm honestly still shaking by today's events. I totally wasn't expecting this and I guess neither did you at home but that's why we're here. For the drama. Stay tuned for the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Category:Shows by "PokeFanClaire" Category:Episodes of "Total Drama Island" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off